


All It Takes Is An Apple

by punkyredhead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apples, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Multi, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyredhead/pseuds/punkyredhead
Summary: Hermione has been given a Weasley Family book, because she has always been family. Using a spell she found in it to find her True Hearts Match, what could go wrong?





	All It Takes Is An Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kayli for being an awesome beta! I'm so thankful for your help!

Taking the young witch’s hand in hers, Molly sighs, “I know that many think that I want you to end up married to one of my boys. Would I love it? Yes. Do I need it to call you my daughter? No.” Brushing a lock of the curly hair out of her face and making Hermione look at her, “When you were injured and laying in that hospital bed, it hurt just as much had it been any of the redheads I carried.”

“Thank you, Molly, I know that me being here has added an extra mouth to feed and I promise to pay you back for everything as soon as I can. I…”

“Nonsense. I will not hear anymore about that,” Molly cut her off before she could continue that thought, “The idea that your parents forced you to choose between your muggle and magical life is despicable. Arthur and I want you to know, you are ours and will always be ours regardless of what you choose, who you marry or what job you decide you want. You just need to be happy.” Pulling a book out from her apron pockets and enlarged it, “Normally a daughter of the Weasley family would get this when they graduated from Hogwarts, but you are mature enough and there is more in here than just recipes and the Weasley sweater pattern.”

Handing the book to Hermione, she looks at Molly with confusion as the older witch continues, “I also know that many people think I am burying my head in the sand thinking we can keep you children from fighting. It’s not that, it’s I just want the older generation to open their eyes and realize this is not your fight, they need to wake up before You-Know-Who is in power and we have lost all we hold dear.” Pulling her copy from her pocket, “This is the book I received from my family, the Prewetts, in it holds my family’s secrets and stories. When I am gone, since I am the last of my siblings it will join the Weasley books that you and Ginny will receive.” Taking the book again and showing her the contents that are listed at the beginning of the book, “See everything from warding to finding your true heart’s match to cures for the wizarding flu.”

“I don’t know what to say Molly, just thank you.” Running her hands over the cover, feeling the soft smooth leather under her fingers, “There is something you want me to learn in here, isn’t there? Something that will help us out, in the fight against the Death Eaters?”

“So intelligent, I knew you would pick up on that. Now, that isn’t the only reason I gave you that book. I mean it, you are a Weasley. But yes, I want you to read the book and learn what you can. Come to me or Arthur with any questions. Bill said he would be more than willing to talk about it too, he is a lot like you. Intelligent, good hearted and willing to put in the work to get whatever is needed done.” Pulling Hermione tight to her and speaking quietly into her hair, “I know you will keep Harry and Ron safe, well as safe as you can. Just remember, we need you in the end of all this too.” With that Molly got up, straightened her apron and left the room.

The conversation ended 2 hours ago but Hermione can’t help but keep replaying it in her mind. She was thankful for the loud and boisterous dinner that always happens at the Burrow, she was able to drift, and no one noticed. The last few weeks have been an emotional roller coaster for her. Harry and her butting heads at school, the Ministry debacle, her injury, her parents and then Molly and Arthur taking her in. She will never be able to pay the Weasleys back for their acceptance and she isn’t sure if she will ever see her parents again. She tries to not get lost in that thought so she decides to keep looking through the book she received from Molly.

She planned on talking to Molly about the magic flares she has had recently. Her magical core is maturing faster because of the time turner instead of 16 this year, which is what should would have turned, she was 17 and a few months. Which means she will be eighteen during her 6th year and she has read that magically powerful witches can have flare issues when trying to settle into adulthood and having someone that would balance her out would be good. True Heart’s Match would be her balance, right? 

After dinner, during the time she normally reads Hermione turns to the page that the ritual is on and in reading the information, nothing too out of the ordinary. She is surprised it is as simple as it seems: 1 red ripe apple, 3 drops of blood, 3 tears, 3 strands of hair all from the person ingesting the apple. 1 vial of Dreamless Sleep. It is all based on the Power of 3. She is to mix the blood, tears with the dreamless sleep potion. Soak the apple in the potion for 3 days. Upon the 3rd night, eat the apple and wrap the hairs around the core. The hairs need to be wrapped tight. The last step is 3 spell castors that have special places in her life will layer spells of love, protection and guidance on her. With the dreamless sleep and the spells, her heart will seek out it’s match. It will bring the face of the person that will give her balance and security.

She wouldn’t be Hermione if she didn’t have a plan. As soon as she had read it, she already started formulating a plan. First, she needed to talk with Arthur and Molly. Second, she needed to perform the ritual before she has too many flares and so she can settle her magic. Third, she needed to read that book and learn as much as she can about wards, protection and healing spells. The first two are taken care of easily. The third, she wants to ask Bill to tutor her in warding and protection spells and she wants Poppy Pomfrey to teach her basic healing spells. She doesn’t really think either will be difficult to justify, it will just be difficult to fit it into Bill and Poppy’s schedules.

“Arthur? Molly?” Hermione asked peeking around the doorway into Arthur’s home office, seeing Arthur at his desk and Molly knitting in a chair in the corner. “Can I talk to you for a bit?” Stepping into the room and showing them, she has the book, so they might understand why she wants to talk.

“Of course, Hermione,” he waves her in and motions to the chair across from Molly, “You have questions?” Being a father to 9, including Harry and Hernione in that total, and the head of a department, he can always pick out the face with the most questions and Hermione always has questions.

“Well, first I have to tell you two something. I don’t know if you know, I was allowed the use of a time turner my third year, so I could take all of the classes I wanted to.” Seeing the look the two elder Weasley’s shared, “I know, I shouldn’t have but I asked, and Dumbledore got permission for me. If I have calculated it correctly, I'll be turning 18 this September instead of 17. I've already seen the changes in my magic, I would like to use the ritual to find my True Heart’s Match. I have read that, I could have power surges settling into adulthood and with everything going on it can't hurt can it?"

"No, it can't hurt. That is how me and Molly decided to marry. We had been dating and my father suggested I find my match. My parents loved Molly, but they hadn’t been a match for each other and their magic battled each other during their lives. They grew to love each other but it was difficult. You don't have any interest in anyone do you?" Getting a head shake out of Hermione, Arthur sighed, "Do you already have an idea for those you want in the ritual?"

"Minerva, Molly and Harry."

"I'm touched Hermione," Molly patted her knee "But the ritual works best if wizards cast over witches. And they need to be of magical maturity, so Harry can't."

"Arthur, Remus..." Hermione hesitated, trying to think of a 3rd magically mature and strong wizard she knows. "Bill?"

"That would be a strong triad to oversee you. We can floo call both Bill and Remus now if you'd like?" Arthur stands up to activate the floo when she confirms she understands.

"I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me." She said, kissing both Arthur and Hermione on the cheek.

Several hours later, the details were all ironed out and Hermione fell into bed in a deep slumber. One week. That's all they were going to wait. In one week they would cast the spells over her and protect her as her heart searched out the best match she had. Both Bill and Remus were honored to be asked but Bill did say something that made her think. 'Remember Hermione this is to find your True Hearts Match, they could be younger, older, male, female, foreign, local...' he looked at his father, 'I've even read about rituals where someone is retrieved from the veil. This is very light, pure blood magic, it can do powerful things."

Remus agreed with him and suggested she take time to truly think about what her heart wants. He suggested that she write a list of want she wants and what she doesn't. It might help her settle over the next few days.

The next week went quicker than she expected, the third night of the apple soaking was upon her. She took a long hot shower, brushed and braided her hair. Dressing in her Gryffindor lounge pants and a light cotton t-shirt. Ginny had moved into Bill's old room for the night. The twins, Harry and Ron all decided to sleep out in the orchard. Ron understood it further when they explained she was maturing faster and why, he was upset he didn’t know about the Time Turner. In the end though, he understood what she needed and that this would also help strengthen their bond as a trio because her magic wouldn’t create an emotional strain on her. Trying to make her laugh, his response was with a cheeky smirk ‘Maybe you won’t want to strangle me as often.”

Heading to the kitchen to let the others know she is ready to start. Molly embraces her, “You are going to do fine, Hermione. We all love you and will be here when you wake. I’ll make your favorite breakfast, you will be hungry.”

“Thanks, Molly.” Hugging the Weasley matriarch back. “I’m relatively calm about it all. I have thought about what I want, and I know that magic won’t bring me someone that wants to do me harm and is my match.”

“And that ladies and gentlemen, she is the brightest witch of her age,” Remus said with a slight smirk as he, Bill and Arthur entered the kitchen, “That is also a very mature way of thinking about it.” The three of them had been down to make sure the boys didn’t need anything before they got settled in for the evening. “Ready?”

They trudged upstairs to the room that she and Ginny normally share, she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the family that stood before her. Nodding to them and steeling herself, she starts to eat the apple. Molly had told her earlier in the day, she would need to try and eat it as fast as she can due to the dreamless potion. She could already feel the effects of it as she took the last bite. Taking the hairs and wrapping it around the core, she sets it down as she lays sleepily on the mattress.

She can vaguely feel the layer of each wizard’s magic settle over her. She isn’t quite asleep but isn’t conscious enough to move or speak. Arthur’s magic feels like a warm hug, she expected no less from him. It calms her soul. Remus’ magic feels like sitting in front a warm fire and the feeling she gets when she debates with someone. It’s an excitement. Bill’s is the biggest surprise, it feels like home. It’s what she imagines a brother feels like.

Together, with their magic and her own, she can feel it stirring and mixing within her. She feels the need search, it is like slight itch and slight push. She trusted her magic and released it. With that, she felt no more and was soundly asleep.

Bill couldn’t believe the magic he was feeling spread through the room. He couldn’t contain himself and looked at his father and Remus in disbelief, “How powerful is she?”

“Even without a balance, I think she could strip me in a true duel. She tends to hold back but I saw some raw power from her at the Ministry.” Remus admitted. He had felt Hermione’s magic settle on him, he hasn’t felt this calm in a long time. “I can sense something new about her…” Raising an eyebrow at what he realized it was, “I think we need to ask her about her Animagus form.”

“Who would have known this quiet girl would give me more grey hair than the twins,” Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his thinning and greying hair. “I hope she at least asked Minerva about the process before just trying to attempt it.”

The three men settle in to watch over her while she is searching, they know she'll be safe in the Burrow, but they also want to make sure she is no distress. It was eerie to watch her and her be so still. If it wasn't for the hum from her magic, they might have started to worry.

Just as Molly entered to bring them some tea, Hermione took a deep and ragged breathe. She opened her eyes wide and said "It's you. I've found you. Follow me home." And promptly passed back out. Molly and Arthur rushed to her side and did the basic spells they knew to verify her vitals. She seemed fine, nothing wrong with her and her magic retreated from all of them.

Looking around the room at each other they didn't know what to say or do. Molly set a monitoring charm and they all went to the kitchen to discuss the evening. Each of them felt a little empty without her magic strumming through them but they were also elated that she found her match. Unsure of how long she would sleep, they decided to spend some time in the kitchen catching up. It wasn't long before Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt showed up at their door.

"This is a surprise," Arthur said opening the door for them to enter, "What can we do for you this evening?"

"Well," Amelia cleared her throat, "We've actually come to speak with Molly." Seeing the panic on her face, "Please, stay seated Molly. Well, there really isn't any easy way to say this but your brothers walked out of the veil about an hour ago."

Molly shrieked, and Arthur jumped to her side as Remus ran upstairs to check Hermione. Knowing his wife wouldn't be able to ask any questions due to the shock, "What? How? I mean, are you sure?"

"I know their signature Arthur, I attended Hogwarts and Auror Academy with them." Kingsley said and with a roll of his eyes, "I scanned them myself a dozen times and only truly believed it was them when they started teasing me about my robes. They are at Mungo's with a guard being checked out as we speak."

They heard Remus coming down the steps talking quietly to Hermione they figured as she stepped into the kitchen. Steadying herself, "I'm sorry. I wish I could have warned you. I recognized them from a picture Fred showed me last summer."

"What do you mean, you wish you could have warned them?" Amelia took on a tone of all business, "I'm not sure I know who you are Miss?"

"Miss Granger. And she's done nothing wrong, so you just relax." Arthur said as Hermione slid into a seat next to Molly. "She used a ritual from our family time to find her True Heart’s Match and it obviously worked."

"They’re back. I can't... I mean..." Molly is slowly coming around from her shock, "Both of them? Are you sure?"

"Very sure Molly. You can come, and I'll take you to them if you wish." Amelia stated, "Ms. Granger might want to as well so she can be checked out. Pulling two wizards back from the veil had to be taxing on her magic."

"I actually feel quite well. A bit tired and a bit hungry but nothing too extreme."

"Let's go!" Molly exclaimed, the news finally catching up with her. "Remus please stay with Bill and maybe you can explain what we know to the boys and Ginny. Arthur you'll come with me and Hermione and go to Mungo's." Hustling around the table towards the floo and pulling the two with her, her excitement was palpable.

Amelia caught up to them outside the public floo at the hospital and flashed a badge at the guard outside their room. Opening the door and moving to the side, "You have visitors, boys."

"Molly-O!" Two joyous voices cried as the others looked on they embraced their sister and just hung on to her. The room was almost silent except the sniffling you could hear coming from Molly until it was broken by one of the boys, "Do you know what's happen? We walked out of the veil after seeing the face of a young witch telling us to follow her home. But the last thing before that was battling some Death Eaters and we were killed."

"Or at least that's what we thought." The other one said.

"Well, I think it's time you met Hermione." Molly said breaking away from the group hug to pull the girl closer. "Is this the face you saw?"

It was clear that they recognized her, both men’s eyes opened wide and the looked at each other and back at her. One tentatively raised his hand to cup her face. "Hermione?" He breathed her name, "I'm Gideon."

She shook a bit as she reached to hold his hand to her face. His brother mirroring his action on the other side. "And I'm Fabian."

Hermione's knees began to shake just a bit, "And I need to sit down."

Arthur was right there and caught her before she fainted. "Hello boys, way to make an entrance."

"Someone want to explain to us, what's going on?" Gideon asked quietly. He had a good idea but wanted confirmation.

Molly started to explain who Hermione was and why she was using a Weasley spell book and at the end of the story she could see the unease in their eyes. "What's the matter boys?"

"Nothing really." Fabian stated looking to his side.

"She's got to be a powerful witch to pull us back." Gideon continued, "But it's just a lot to take in. I'm not upset at a second chance and as you said she's our match."

"But as a muggleborn will she understand the aspect of a triad?" Fabian ask almost uncomfortably, not really wanting to have this conversation with his sister.

"I know she's read about them as she asked me to explain different bonds last year. And I know she's heard Fred and George talk about the bond they share with Angelina. So, I think she has a fairly good concept of it." Molly replied and both nodded. "Let's take you home. She needs sleep, you need sleep. Then once everyone is up again, I'll fix breakfast and we can explain it all to everyone." It was difficult to disagree with that. Molly's smile was not going away for some time, she has her brothers back. Hermione will have balance in her life.

Once back in the Burrow, Arthur carried Hermione to her room. Gideon and Fabian followed as it made sense for them to all sleep in the same room. Their magic would search for each other. All the others would have to wait for them to wake the next day. Bill couldn't believe his eyes as his once dead uncles walked passed him, patting him on the shoulder before climbing the stairs. Soon the only sounds that could be heard in the house was quiet snoring. Molly and Arthur went to their rooms. Bill went out with his brothers and Remus went home.

Hermione slowly woke the next morning, feeling refreshed and calm. Her magic wasn't racing around in her and as soon as she opened her eyes she knew why. "Oh."

"Oh, is all she says Gideon, we must be losing our touch." Fabian said from where he was leaned against the wall. They had woken about 30 minutes earlier and could sense she would be up soon too.

"I would say we all have some questions and getting known each other. But Miss Hermione Granger, I have to say I can't wait to get to know you." Gideon smirked.

"I think we will get along just fine." Hermione said as she sat up, in doing the rest of the braid that had come loose in the night. "Let's get the chaos started, shall we?" Standing up and holding a hand out to each of them, "I'm hungry and I smell Molly's pancakes. We have a lot to get used to but I trust my magic. I trust the Weasley magic, it wouldn’t have brought me someone that I couldn’t get along with.”

“We have ourselves a smart one here, Gid.”

“Beautiful and logical too, Fab.”

Together the 3 of them descended the steps into the chaos together.


End file.
